


Brienne's Beginning Starts at the End

by TheSortingHatsSunglasses



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSortingHatsSunglasses/pseuds/TheSortingHatsSunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is just as Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer, begs for mercy from the new Queen that Brienne of Tarth interrupts. She brings grave news from the North where the Starks are fighting a war against the dead. </p>
<p>"The doors swung open and in strode Brienne of Tarth." </p>
<p>"Jaime wondered vaguely what she had been through but was more overcome with the fierce emotions he always felt when faced with her."</p>
<p>"At his words Brienne turned to see him, still kneeling on the floor next to her. She opened her mouth in surprise but no words came out. He got to his feet and gave a weak smile, “It’s good to see you Brienne.”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Surprise Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I had been imagining in my mind for a while now. When I started writing it I realised it wasn't going to be just a one shot. This is just the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> :D :D

Jaime knelt before her. He looked up at the Queen who sat on the Iron Throne, and then to his brother who stood beside her alongside Varys and her other advisors. Would Tyrion have asked the Queen to be merciful towards him. He had, after all, murdered her father but from what he had heard this Targaryan was a more forgiving sort than her predecessor. It had not been long since the Targaryen Princess had swept into King’s Landing astride her dragon, Tyrion riding a second and a third flying with them. She had taken the city and

“Jaime Lannister,” she said, there was no warmth in her voice and she looked down at him with contempt, “The Kingslayer.”

“Your grace,” Jaime said, “I have come here to beg for mercy and to give you my undying loyalty.”

“Your loyalty,” she asked, “All the gold in Casterly Rock couldn’t persuade me of your loyalty.” She stared down at him, one eyebrow slightly raised, “Your title Kingslayer is well deserved.”

Jaime looked over to Tyrion who was watching the Queen, a slight frown on his forehead. He too turned his attention back to her.

“I wish there could have been another way your grace but - ” She cut across him.

“So you will not even apologise for it,” She looked at him, incredulously, “You will not even apologise to me for the assassination of my father!”

“Your father was mad!” It was out before he could stop it. The Queen’s expression darkened. He quickly carried on:

“He had ordered pockets of wildfire to be placed in parts of the city. He would have burned King’s Landing to the ground. Innocent people would have died. He ordered me to kill my own father, your grace!” Jaime paused. He had almost yelled all this, shouting the truth for all the court to hear. He took a breath and looked back up at the Queen.

There was a curious expression on her face but before anymore could be said the doors swung open and in strode Brienne of Tarth.

Podrick Payne walked just beside her, almost struggling to keep up. There was an expression of deepest determination on her face, her eyes direct on the Queen. Both her and Pod looked the worse for wear. Pod had lost a lot of weight and there was something grimmer about both their faces. Jaime wondered vaguely what they had both been through but was more overcome with the fierce emotions he always felt when faced with Brienne of Tarth.

She hadn’t noticed him, kneeling as he was before the steps to the Iron Throne. She came and stood just beside him, giving the Queen a deep bow. The Unsullied stood their spears directed at her but she ignored them directing herself to the Queen.

“Your grace,” she said, her voice clear and commanding. Jaime felt a shiver down his spine and swallowed as he watched her. A wild thought came into his mind that she was here to defend him from the dragon Queen but this was roughly dissolved by her next words:

“I have come from the North, from the Wall, where my lady Sansa Stark and her siblings are defending Westeros from the White Walkers and their army of the undead.”

“And the Grumpkins too?” Everyone in the room turned from Brienne to the dark-haired man who stood by the Queen, “These are fairytales, my Queen,” he said turning to her, “There’s no truth in what she says.”

“With all due respect,” Jaime said, staring at the man in annoyance, “The Lady Brienne would not lie.” At his words Brienne turned to see him, still kneeling on the floor next to her. She opened her mouth in surprise but no words came out. He got to his feet and gave a weak smile, “It’s good to see you Brienne.”

“And you, ser Jaime,” she said, her voice becoming much softer and gentler than it had been. Jaime stared into her blue eyes, feeling an overwhelming sense of relief and a strange mix of other strong emotions. He remembered the last time he had seen her, rowing away from Riverrun in an old rowing boat with Pod.

“My lady,” said Tyrion, pulling both Jaime and Brienne back to the present, “What is it that the Starks want?” Brienne looked at him then at the Queen. She seemed to pull herself together.

“They need your help,” Brienne stated, “This army they are fighting grows after every battle with the fallen. The only way to prevent this is by burning the bodies. The numbers of the living are dwindling whilst the White Walker army grows. Even if the Wall stands soon Castle Black will be overrun with the undead.’

‘Even as we speak the undead could already have breached the Wall and be heading South tearing through the North and killing every living thing they meet.”

The Queen’s jaw was clenched, a frown on her forehead. She turned to her advisors.

“We shall retire with the Lady Brienne to the Council Chambers,” she said, “This is a grave issue which requires further discussion.”

“You can’t possibly believe what this _woman_ is saying,” said the dark-haired man, incredulous. The way in which he said woman made Jaime clench his fist in anger but the Queen merely gave him a look.

“Daario Naharis,” she said, “You can either stay here with the rest of the court or join us in the Council Chambers.” The man looked sheepish at this.

As the Queen and her advisors filed out of the hall, Brienne turned to Pod.

“Wait here till I return.”

“Yes m’lady.”

She gave a last lingering glance to Jaime before striding after the Queen and her advisors. Without thinking Jaime made to follow her but two of the unsullied blocked his path.

“You wait here.”

“But the Queen has not yet passed judgement on me – surely I should follow?”

“You wait here.”

“My brother is the Lord Tyrion, he’d want me to be with him.”

“You wait here.”

“Your grasp of the Common Tongue isn’t the most extensive is it,” Jaime said in irritation. But he turned away and went to stand with the rest of the court. He looked around for Pod before spotting him sitting on a ledge at the side of the room. The squire was glancing about from time to time but ultimately keeping a watch on the door through which Brienne had gone through.

Jaime came over to him. Pod stood up and bowed his head in acknowledgement.

“Ser Jaime m’lord,” he said with respect.

“Pod,” Jaime said, “What the hell has happened to you? I sent you with Brienne to keep you out of harm and yet here you are looking almost as grim as that cousin of yours.”

“Well it’s a long story,” Pod said, “A lot has happened since we saw you last. I’ve seen things I thought were only real in the worst of nightmares.”

“And how is Brienne?” Jaime asked, cutting across, wanting confirmation that she was alright, that nothing too terrible had happened to her despite the grimness of her face.

“She’s alive,” Pod said, “You saw how she was for yourself. She’s been through a lot but she’s alive. Those who are still alive are grateful for it.”

“An army of the undead?” Jaime shook his head, “White Walkers! I would never have believed it if –”

“If it hadn’t come from the lips of your fair lady.” Both Jaime and Pod turned round to see Bronn swaggering over. “I know for sure that I don’t _want_ to believe her but your right about one thing – Brienne is as honest as she is tall.”

“Where have you been?”

“Well you might be happy with throwing yourself at the mercy of a Targaryen Queen but I thought I’d wait a bit – see if you survived it before I joined you.” He turned to look at Podrick, raising his eyes at the boys grimmer look.

“So have you seen this army of the undead then Pod?”

“Yes,” Pod said, “And fought them a little.” He swallowed, “I’d have run a thousand times over if it wasn’t for Brienne. She has a will of iron.”

“Hm...” Bron said, “Perhaps life would be better down south. The Dornish might be crazy but at least they’re far enough away from this undead army. Or maybe somewhere in Essos? Get a sea between me and them.”

“And leave the rest of Westeros to the dead?” Jaime said, “How very pragmatic.”

“’Course you’ll be going up North when that Queen takes her dragons up there. You and your brother,” said Bronn leaning against a pillar, “Shame really, I quite like you both.”

“And our gold no doubt.”

 “That too.”

Jaime sighed and looked over to the door the Queen, her advisors and Brienne had exited through. He wondered vaguely what they would decide. He wondered what side Tyrion would take on all this. He wondered if Brienne had said something about honour or duty yet.

He smiled, of course she had.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. I'll update when I can and I hope you enjoyed it. Even now I'm not sure who I want Brienne to end up with: Jaime or Tormund or neither perhaps! 
> 
> But there's definitely something between her and Jaime but perhaps it could just be a solid friendship? No actually, I think it's more!! They should end up together on the show, undoubtedly.


	2. A Council Meeting

 

Brienne was the last to enter the Council Chamber. The Queen already sat at the head of the table, the six others seating themselves three on each side of the table. Ser Jorah Mormont, Lord Tyrion Lannister, Lord Varys, the man called Daario Naharis, the leader of her Unsullied, and Missandei of Naath. Brienne stood awkwardly at the door.

“Come,” the Queen said, “Sit.” She gestured to the seat at the opposite end of the table. Brienne walked over and sat down. She felt more nervous now. Walking into the throne room had been fine, driven as she was by what she had seen, but when she had seen Jaime, kneeling at the foot of the steps, it had thrown her more than she would care to admit.

“I find this very odd,” Tyrion commented as he looked around the table, “The people who used to sit at this table were very different to what they are now.” Brienne looked at him, trying to see the family resemblance between him and his brother. The hair, and the eyes.

Everyone had settled themselves round the table and the Queen, Daenerys Targaryen the mother of Dragons, was looking directly at Brienne.

“Well,” she finally said, “Is it my dragons that your northern lords want?”

“Not only your dragons your grace,” Brienne said, “But your army as well. This war is more important than any other. It is between the living and the dead. If the Starks fall in the North then there is nothing to stop the wave of the undead pouring south to King’s Landing. Winter is not coming anymore, your grace, it is here.” There was a moment of silence after she had said this. It was the eunuch who finally broke it.

“True, we have had snow in King’s Landing,” said Varys, “But nothing out of the ordinary. The seasons come and go in their cycle.”

“This isn’t just a normal winter,” Brienne said and then stopped, looking round the table, “Have any of you ever been north to the wall?”

“We are not ignorant of the North my lady,” said Tyrion, “I have stood at the top of the wall, and Ser Jorah’s father was Lord Commander.”

“Yes,” said Brienne, turning to the knight, “And he fought the White Walkers. Jon Snow was his steward and he too has fought the White Walkers – more times than anyone!”

“Your grace,” said ser Jorah, turning his gaze back to his Queen, “Perhaps these accounts should not be so quickly disregarded?”

“I don’t doubt the truth to her accounts,” said the lord Tyrion, pouring himself a cup of wine, “But you have hardly secured this city, let alone the rest of the southern kingdoms.”

“Your grace,” said Brienne, speaking up again, “As Queen of Westeros it is your duty to defend your kingdoms.”

“And how can she do that,” asked the Lord Tyrion, “If she loses control of her kingdoms?”

“We will head north.”

Everyone turned to look at the Queen. Daenerys was staring at Brienne, her jaw set and her face determined.

“Thank you,” Brienne said, surprised, “Thank you, your grace.”

“We will head north,” Daenerys continued, “With my dragons and my army, and the Starks will kneel before me, as their ancestors  did to Aegon the Conqueror, and swear fealty to me. Then we shall destroy this army of the undead, whatever it truly is, and be done with it.”

 “But what of the southern lords?” Tyrion asked, “Without your presence they will be impossible to control.”

“They will come with us,” said the Queen, “That way I can keep an eye on them.”

“I do not think there is the time for that, your grace, to summon all these lords.” said Brienne. The Queen stared her down, before turning to Lord Varys.

“The lords are gathered are they not in the throne room?”

“Yes your grace.”

“Very well,” she said, before turning to Grey Worm and Daario Naharis, “Prepare your men. We will march north on the day after tomorrow. Send a raven to the Starks,” she said to Varys, “Tell them their Queen is coming to their aid. I have an army, over ten thousand strong, and three fully grown dragons.”

She stood up and everyone mimicked her movement.

“Now, I was dealing with your back-stabbing brother was I not?” She turned to Lord Tyrion.

“Your grace,” said Tyrion, “He doesn’t mean to be so...”

“Forthright,” the Queen finished for him, an eyebrow raised “And yet what he said rang with truth.”

Brienne watched this exchange, her breath catching slightly at the less than kind description of ser Jaime. She tightened her grip on the sword he had given her, so long ago it seemed now – so much had happened - , and turned to the Queen.

“Your grace,” she said, “If I may?”

“Are you not satisfied?” The Queen asked, “We are leaving the city and heading to your lady’s aid.”

“I am very much obliged to you, your grace, on that front,” Brienne said, “I just wanted to put in a word for ser Jaime’s good character.”

“As you will.”

“He is much changed since your father’s time,” Brienne began, “He is an honourable knight,” She hesitated – Lord Tyrion was giving her a strange look – “He is kind,” she continued, “I consider him my friend... I would not want harm to come to him, your grace.”

She looked the Queen directly in the eye, her jaw set. The Queen stared at her.

“What a thinly veiled threat,” she said, sardonically, “I was never going to harm him, lady Brienne, be well assured of that. Though you might think before you threaten a Queen.”

“Your pardon, your grace,” said Brienne, “I never meant to threaten you. Truly I did not.” The Queen sighed.

“No I see you did not,” said she, “I will pardon ser Jaime. He will come with us northward. I hear that even with only one hand, he is a skilled fighter – though that may just be rumours.”

The Queen turned and left the chamber, the members of her council filing out behind her. Tyrion was the last. He hesitated besides Brienne, and turned to look at her.

“You’re the one who brought my brother safely home after the war aren’t you?”

“Yes my lord,” Brienne answered.

“Hm,” said Tyrion. He gave a nod and then turned, following after his Queen.

Brienne was left for a moment, alone in the room. She swallowed. Her heart was beating fast. Why had she offended the Queen so? Especially after she had agreed, against all odds, to come north. It had been seeing ser Jaime – that was what had thrown her, Brienne decided, yet somehow she felt a glowing sense of relief. He was alive and the Targaryen Queen meant to pardon him. He had seemed pleased to see her and had looked very well.

And he would be coming north with them.

Brienne felt the ghost of a smile creep onto her face. It had been so long since she had last smiled that it felt odd, out of place.

Had seeing Jaime really made her feel so... so happy? Brienne felt a happy sigh escape her mouth: it had been too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It's more of a set up chapter I suppose - for what's going to happen next. :D


End file.
